The surprise of a Coincidence
by Chelsea Rose
Summary: Buffy has finally gotten sick of LA. So she starts a clean slate of a Slayer. But little does she know her father is working for the man that she loves. R and R please. so far it's only pg-13 but it's most likely to become rated r.
1. Sick of everything

The Surprise of Coincidence

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' or 'Angel'

Prologue:

The swift movement of the twenty year old woman proved to be extraordinary as of today. For the young slayer was running up the sidewalk into her home. She had no reason to stay there any more. Dawn was taken care of, by Willow and Tara. She wasn't needed anymore. So she went up to the phone and dialed a phone number so foreign to her now that it was strange calling him. But she had to. Ring. Ring. Ring.

The last ring and, "Hello, Hank Summers speaking. How can I help you?" Said the voice of her father. It was a strong, reliable, and but also cool and aware of his surroundings.

"Daddy?" Said the ever so timid voice of the oldest Summer's daughter. She sounded so unsure of herself that Hank had trouble telling if it was Dawnie or his darling Buffy. But he knew it for sure, it was Buffy.

"Buffy? What's the matter Sweetie? Is something wrong?" Panic was definately in his voice. He had never heard Buffy, his Buffy, sound so unsure of herself.

"Well nothing is wrong with Dawn. But I'm having some trouble right now and I was wondering if maybe...I could and live with you for awhile. Or maybe permanently. I don't think I wanna stick around Sunnyhell any longer. Dawnie is fine, and would be living with Willow and Tara. You know, My best friend and her girlfriend. But anyway, I know this is short and sweet but can I?" Buffy cried into the phone. She was tired of being in Sunnydale. She wanted to be with her dad, and to be in the town where she was born in. LA. The city of Angels.

"Of course you can. I'll give you the address. When are you coming?" He asked quite disturbed by how Buffy was acting but he could never refuse his daughter of anything.

"Ummm...I will probably leave tonite so probably about ten tomorrow morning. (A/N: Hank knows Buffy is the slayer in here at least) Buffy said this knowing he'd be having something going on at work.

"I have a meeting with my boss tomorrow but I think he won't mind being intruded. After you drop off your things at my house you can come." That sounded perfect to Buffy.

"Thank you Daddy. I'll come and join you your meeting. Now those addresses please?" Hank told her the addresses and then she bid him good night wishes and went straight to her room where she packed everything of importance to her. Brought it down to her car. Went back in. Snuck quietly into Dawn's room. Gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Then went downstairs yet again. Found a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a note to Dawn and the others. It went something like this:

_Dawnie,_

_ I know your going to hate me for this. But I'm going to move away. I might not come back for a long time. I may never come back to live here. But I will call and visit. I'm going to La. You stay with Willow and Tara. And if not with them Xander and Anya. But NOT, and I repeat NOT with Spike. You take care of yourself and don't be sad about me leaving. I'm just having problems at the moment. But it's not your fault for my actions. Just try hard in school, listen to your elders. And don't cry over me leaving. Well I got to get going. _

_ I love you all. Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya (in a strange way), and Spike. (Still in a strange way here) But I still love you all. Mostly you Dawn. Don't ever doubt that I didn't love you. But now you take care and be safe. _

_Your Loving Sister, _

_Buffy Anne Summers_

And that's how the note went. Short and sweet but easily read. But Buffy now had to leave. So she went out. Got into her car. And backed out into the street. And then, hit the gas petal to it's limits. And went straight to the leaving highway of Sunnydale, and with a sigh she left Sunnyhell and went straight foward to her future with her father.

But little did she know that Hank Summers worked for none other then Wolfram & Hart. That lawfirm that someone very significant in her life, had become the boss of.


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

A Surprise in an Coincidence

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' or 'Angel'

By: Keiko-miko101

Chapter one: What are you doing here?

I slowed down at the stop sign, took a left, and then a gasp escaped my parted lips. There in front of my eyes, was a mansion. I double checked the address my dad gave me. And then I re-rechecked it. It was right.

I slowly drove up to the gate where the last name Summers was engraved on it. I got up and went to the intercom at the entrance. A very bubbly voice came out of it.

The woman said, "Welcome to the Summers home! How can we help you?" The chiming of the clock comfirmed my assumptions that it was Ten o' Clock in the morning.

"Uhhh....ummmm...I'm Buffy Summers. You know, Hank Summers's daughter. I'm here to drop off my things, clean up a little and find my father at his work." And then the trade mark nervous laugh and sheepish grin.

"Ah...yes! Welcom home Miss Summers. Come on in. Some on will come and get you. And you things of course! Then, while the maids are doing that we'll get you a nice outfit from the outfits your father ordered for you. After that, we'll send you in your new car to find your father at Wolfram & Hart." Tha woman said, half-rambling, and half-informing me.

"Well okay..." I said and walked to my car and drove up to the entrance to that huge house I can now call home. I parked parked my car, pop my trunk. Before I can even think about taking out my luggage, the maids have already got it. One of them takes my hand and pulls me in the house. I resist, but she seems not to notice. Well I might as well follow.

We turn and then she leads me to the biggest doors in this wing and opens them. I look in, and only to my surprise I find everything I could ever need. It was fit for a princess. But an older princess.

"Miss, the shower is over there, and there will be clothes laid out for you when your done. Well, just raise your voice and I'll lead you to your new convertable car and then you can be on your way." I thanked her and then wandered into the bathroom where my slender fingers graced over the counter. Then I snapped out of it. Hopped into the shower. And relaxed for ten minutes then, I got out. Dried my hair out. Dried out my hair quickly. And then I walked out looked at my bed to find a beautiful and might I add very stylish outfit. It was a black spin skirt, a navy blue spaghetti tanktop, with a cute baby blue overcoat. And to top it off, black sandal high heels. When I finished dressing, I did make up carefully. And my hair was done perfectly.

"Ummm...I'm ready to go!" I said raising my voice, and then just as fast as she disapeared, she appeared.

"Alright miss, this way," she said politely. I followed her out into the front, and right next to the house is a beautiful red convertable. The top was down, and it was leather interior. I loved it. This car became my baby at once.

"Thank you," she curtsied and walked away. That left me to get in the car and go to her father's work. And I did. Rather quickly too. I looked up at the huge building. Took a deep breath, and walked in. And yes I did know what the company did. It helped demons. I walked in, and my mind seemed to have a major malfuntion at the mass of people rushing by her. She found the front office.

"Welcome to Wolfram & Hart, How may I help you," the old lady in front of her did not seem very kind. But I worked with it.

"Yes, Actually I'm here looking for my father. He said he would be in a meeting with his boss but to just come in and well be, there. So I'm saying where the hell is Hank Summers and where is her?" I said. I though it was the perfect act, at least for a rich girl.

What amazed me is she smiled and said, "Go up the elevator and go to the office that is well the biggest. And just tell the secretary Harmony to let you in. For your father's in there. She'll let you in." And then a bit frazzled I did what she said.

I walked into the office and froze. There standing in front of me was Harmony. Cordy's best friend Harmony. Wow, well that explains a lot.

"How can I help yo-" her sentence was cut short as she noticed who she was talking to. You know the person who kicked her sorry ass. Well anyways. "Buffy?"

"No, I'm the boogie man, no duh Sherlock Holmes. I'm here to see my dad. Hank Summers. I'm going in now, if your not going to introduce me properly that is." And Harmony shot up and went into the bigger office and just waited.

-With Angel-

As I was talking to my employee, Hank Summers, Harmony walked in and said, "Umm...Sorry to disturb you boss but Mr. Summers's daughter is outside waiting to be allowed in properly. Can I let her in?" And of course I said yes.

"Ah...Mr. Angel. I'm sure you'll like my daughter she's quite the...woman." Hank said apraising his daughter. I nodded. Doing the half-smile thing Buffy always loved. Ah...Buffy...okay time to think about something else. But then right as I put my attention on the door. A familiar figure walked in...no...it couldn't be. Could it? And if it was. What was she doing here?

-Buffy-

Harmony stepped back out of this big guys office and and she waved her hands, telling me I could go in. I walked in all pride and all high and mighty. Untill I saw...Angel.

"Ah..Mr. Angel, I would like you to meet my daughter B-" He was cut of by Angel. Who was now up and walking slowly towards me.

"Buffy...Yeah...we've met already. We have a," Angel thought and then answered, "Past." By then everyone knows he already reached me and was bringing out a hand. To make sure I was real.

"Umm...Angel...not in front of my dad." I said all me again. I looked at my dad and he gave me one of his famous smiles that always made me laugh.

Then his arms opened and he said, "Come 'ere you," those were the magical words. I couldn't resist his charm.

"DADDY! I missed you sooo much!" I flung myself in his arms as if I were seven again. But it didn't matter to show affection around the person you will love forever. The two men that I will always love forever. My dad...and Angel.

_Okay end of chappy. Plz tell me you liked it. PLZ PLZ...well anyway. Read and Review plz. _

_Keiko-miko101_


	3. Neverending Love

_**The Surprise of a Coincidence**_

_Chapter 3: Neverending Love_

_By: KeikoMiko101_

_In Agnels office (Hank is gone on some "Errands") _

_-Buffy's POV-_

_I sat there and figgeted with my (girly) dress, taking sideway glances at Angel. Who was currently staring at me with question in his eyes. _

_"So," I began, but then failed horibly to go on. So now here I am, staring at the widow, noticing something questionable in this room. Finaly realizing what seemed strange about this room with Angel in it: Light, better yet! Sunlight!_

_"So?" Angel said smirking at my newly found discovery. I admit though he looked rather sexy in the sunlight with that half-smile of his on his face. What! Wait! No! Bad! Dirty Buffy! Bad! Big No no!_

_"So, what's up with all the sunlight and no whosh! Fire! Aaaah!" I finally ask. You know... making a total fool of myself._

_He chuckld and replied, "Well it's a special glass that I can see outside in and the light but the sunlight can't get me."_

_"Wow! That's so cool!" Wow! Way too enthusiastic. Greeaat, just greeeeaaat! I feel like such a fool right now._

_"I thought so too," Angel knew I was having a hard time starting up a conversation. So he started one for me. _

_He looked at me and said, "Did you know I'm still connected to you? I know something really bad happened. And Spike involved."_

_My head snapped up as air rushed into my mouth! He knows! Oh gods! He knows! This is really bad!_

_"He tried something on you! He tried to rape you, didn't he?" This sudden outburst from him made me burst into tears. _

_"Yes," I croaked out inbetween the heavy sobs, large gulps of air raced into my mouth. Angel rushed to me, in his hurry to reach me, he jumped over his desk, and pushed away chairs. I sobbed a laugh. _

_No word were to be said, only silent messages, through soft and gentle touches, incoherent nothings, and two sould connected by love. _

_His hand gently grasped my chin and made me look into his eys. His beautiful brown eyes. I cupped his cheeks in my slender hands._

_We slowly inched towards each others' faces. Centimeters away we pause, he went in for the dive first. _

_Our lips met with such tenderness and caution, it felt like our first kiss all over again. Except for the turning into a vamp thing!_

_"Buffy," he whispers into my ears, after the tender kiss._

_"I love you Angel," I stated, we kissed again. _

_When we stopped for me to breathe, he said, "I love you too, Buffy."_

_"Forever and Forealways?"_

_"Yeah, till the day I cease to exist."_

_**End of chappy! Gawd! the mushy stuff is killing me. I don't even know why i put it in there. oh well. Review please!**_


End file.
